So You Think You Can Dance?
by Oribella
Summary: See what happens when the Sonic characters try out for, So You Think You Can Dance!


So You Think You Can Dance?

Welcome! This is, _ So You Think You Can Dance_!

_**MUSIC!**_

_"So you think you can- ba dup bah bah badop! So you think you can- ba dup bah bah badop! So you think you can dance, dance."_

"Welcome!" the announcer welcomed, "As you know we've been searching all around the world for people who think they can dance. And today our contestants come straight from Sonic's world!"

All the contestants stepped onto the stage.

"Our first contestant is, Tails!"

Judge1 says, "So Tails what, do you have for us today?"

"W-well sir," Tails stammered, "I'm going to be doing the Irish Step Dance."

The judges exhanged looks, "Ok..."

Irish Step Dance Music plays.

Tails was doing a great job when suddenly, "WOAH!" he Irish step Danced his way off the stage and onto Judge 3's head. **_CRASH!_**

Judge one says, "Uh ok, um thank you Tails, NEXT!"

Cream and Cheese took the stage.

"Ready?" she asked Cheese.

It replied, "Chao!"

"MUSIC!"

Music plays, "Do the bunny hop! HOP HOP HOP!"

Cheese and Cream hopped to the music.

"Do the bunny hop! HOP HOP HOP!"

When they were finished the judges exchanged looks, "Uh, sorry but no."

Cream's eyes got big and watery, "You didn't like it?"

"Well uh. No."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried with big watery fountain tears shooting out of her eyes, getting Judge 3 all wet.

"It's ok, Mommy will win it for you!" Vanilla said pulling cream off the stage. "MUSIC!"

Polka music played.

"Jiggy jiggy jiggy jiggy jiggy jiggy jiggy jiggy jigg!"

"Isn't this fun?" she asked her daughter who she was dancing with.

"Yeah!"  
"Uh excuse me," Judge2 interupted, "that's not the kind of dance we're looking for."

"It isn't?" Vanilla asked surprised.

"No." Judge2 answered.

She slapped him, "You are rude!" she stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

"NEXT!"

Big took the stage.

The judges were surprised to see him in a pink tutu.

"MUSIC!" he shouted.

Dance of the Nut Cracker played.

Big rose to his toes and danced, unfortunatelly every time he did a jump his fat body shook the whole studio. Then suddenly Froggy jumped off of his head.

"FROGGY!" he screamed chasing the frog who had jumped on top on one of the judge's heads.

Judge 3 screamed as Big squished him.

"Next!" Judge2 shouted.

"I'm next!" Charmy shouted taking the stage. "MUSIC!"

Music plays, "I wanna be a chicken I wanna be a duck! BROCK! BROCK! BROCK!

Charmy mady his arms into wings and did the Chicken Dance.

"Whadaya think?" he asked when he finished.

"It was horrible!" Judge1 answered.

"WHAT!" he screamed attacking Judge 3., "You're rotten!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Judge 3 screamed as Charmy stung him.

Vector held him back, "Sorry about that." he pushed Charmy off the stage, "Get! It's my turn! MUSIC!"

Mocarina plays.

Vector did the mocarina. Unfortunatelly when he got to his hips he started to knock the other contestants, who were waiting on the stage, over. Then he got too close to the judges and sent Judge 3 flying through the air with a bang of his hip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They other judges waited for Judge 3 to come back and then they continued. "NEXT!"

Espio took the stage, chinese music played as he did Ti Che.

"Well?" he asked when he was finished.

"That really doesn't qualify as a dance." Judge 2 pointed out.

"WHAT!" he screamed jumping down and pounding on Judge 3.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the judge screamed.

Security came in and pulled him out.

"NEXT!"

"That's me!" Rouge squeeled excited. She took the stage.

Jazz music played.

The judges mouths dropped as she began to pole dance.

CENSORED!

"What did you think boys?" she asked.

"You're incredible!" Judge 1 said with big hearts in his eyes.

"But we can't show that sort of thing on this show!" Judge 2 pointed out.

She scoffed and walked off the stage.

"NEXT!"

"I'm next!" Knuckles shouted, grining cockily, pointing to himself.

He ran onto the stage.

"And what are you going to do?" Judge1 asked.

"I'm going to be Crumpin'." he answered.

Rock music played. Knuckles punched the air violenty geting ever so close to the Judges, closer and closer. **_POW! _**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Judge 3 screamed as Knuckles punched him and sent him up into the ceiling.

Knuckles forehead broke out in beeds of sweat, "Oops.." he held up his hands, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Security!" Judge 1 screamed.

Securtiy ran in and dragged him away.

"I didn't mean it! HEY!"

"NEXT!"

"I-I'm next!" Blaze shouted taking the stage. "Music!"

Chinese music played as she began to fan dance. She was doing a great job unfortunatelly she had to picked warrior fans to dance with. She cut a curtain and it fell right on top of her. "EEEEEEEK! HELP! HELP!"

Judge 1 shook his head, "NEXT!"

Tikal ran on stage.

"Thank you so much for letting me come here today." she said bowing.

"Yeah yeah," Judge 1 rolled his eyes. "Get on with it."

Arabian music played as she began to belly dance, but near the end she seemed to be having a problem.

"Come on!" she shouted at her stomach that was too skinny to belly dance.

Judge 1 sighed, "NEXT!"

Two security guards pulled her off stage.

"How can I make you understand!" she said as they drug her out.

"That's me!" Sonic shouted zooming to the stage. "I'm doing hip hop!"

He was about to dance when he was interupted.

"Wait!" Amy shouted running onto the stage. "I want to dance!"

"You'll get your turn!" the blue hedgehog told her tapping his foot impatiently.

"But I'm not dancing by myself." she insisted.

He cocked his head, "Then who _are_ you dancing with?"

She giggled, "You!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him over.

"ME!"

She positioned him to dance.

"But I don't _want_ to dance with you! I want to do my hip hop! HEY!"

Ball room music played.

Amy closed her eyes and laughed, "Isn't this romantic Sonic?"  
"Let me go! HEY! WOAH! OWWWWWW! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"

When they finished Sonic fell over with big swirly eyes.

"What did you think?" Amy asked sure she would be pleased.

Judge1 sighed, "It was a bit amaturish for me.."

Her eye twitched, "Oh..." she got huge with big flames shooting up behind her, "HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY THAT!" she pulled out her hammer and began hammering down on Judge 3, "HOW _DARE _YOU SAY THAT! SONIC AND I DANCE BEAUTIFULLY BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND NOTHING CAN TEAR US APART!" she gasped as two security men took her by the arms and began dragging her away, "No! Let me go! Let me go! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONICCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

Sonic jumped to his feet, "I want to do my hip hop now!"

Hip hop music played and he began to break dance when suddenly Dr. Eggman slid onto the stage pushing him away.

"I know you gentlemen will like my dancing! HIT IT!"

A disco ball dropped from the ceiling.

Judge 3 blinked, "A fat guy is going to do disco?" he screamed and ran.

"Shake your booty! Shake your booty!" Dr. Eggman sang as he danced.

"Get off the stage! It's my turn!" Sonic yelled at him. "Besides disco's dead!"

Eggman glared at him,"Is that so?"  
"YEAH!"

They butted heads, "OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Metal Sonic ran in front of them. "I'm going to do the robot!" Metal Sonic told the judges. He looked over his shoulder and gasped, "SONIC! MY LOATHSOME COPY! WE MEET AGAIN! FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Sonic and Metal Sonic began to fight.

Judge 1 smacked his forehead. "Are we ever going to find someone who can dance!"  
"I know someone." A voice answered.

The judges looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?

Shadow jumped down in front of them. He smiled.

The song "_S.O.S_" played and Shadow danced awesome as Sonic, Meta Sonic, and now Eggman fought behind him.

Sonic's body slid across the stage, he was losing.

"Here!" Tails shouted throwing him a Chaos Emerald.

He turned into Super Sonic and beat Metal Sonic.

Meta Sonic lowered his head,"Why can't I defeat you?"

Sonic held up one finger and winked, "Because we're Sonic Heroes!"

"WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS _THAT_!" Metal Sonic screamed at him with big chompy teeth.

"A dumb one." Eggman answered.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Sonic roared, "YOU WENT FROM _ROBOTNIK_ TO _EGGMAN_!"

"IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT!" Eggman yelled.

"YES IT! IT'S BECAUSE YOU GOT FATTER AND LOOK LIKE AN EGG! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THOSE CARAMEL EGGS!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

A big cloud of smoke could be seen as they continued to fight.

Shadow looked back at the Judges, "So did I win?" his eyes flamed, "And I _better _have!"  
The judges gave a scared nod, "Yes! You rock!"

Shadow smiled.

Join us next time for, "Sonic _American Idol!_

_**MUSIC!**_

"OH oh oh oh!"

**THE END**

_Authore's Note: This is what boredom can do to you! Hope you enjoyed it though._


End file.
